


This Is Becoming a Thing

by SassyPants



Series: Getting To I Love You [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Frenemies, Hands-free, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lokisexual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: After two weeks, Tony figured Loki wasn't coming back. He figured wrong.





	This Is Becoming a Thing

After Tony’s last bout of phenomenal sex with Loki, he went about his days much as he always did. He spent too much time in his lab, designing whatever came to mind. He studied the sketches he’d made of handcuffs strong enough to hold an Asgardian, then he crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the bin. It had been two weeks. Loki wasn’t coming back.

This was a good thing. It meant the complication of having one’s mortal enemy swinging by for a booty call was gone. Life could get back to normal, and no one would have to know he and Loki had fucked like bunnies.

Yes, it was a good thing. Tony just kept reminding himself even as he sketched a better version of those handcuffs. Even Hulk would have a hard time busting through these, though he designed them for far more slender wrists. When he caught himself doing it, he tore the paper off the pad and threw it away.

It was getting late by the time Tony dragged himself out of his lab. As he headed upstairs, there was a chime from JARVIS, then the AI said, “Sir, you have a visitor. He’s trying to override the security system”

Tony perked up, even as he tried to sound irritated. “Who is it?”

JARVIS replied, “Who do you think, sir?”

Tony picked up his pace, jogging the rest of the way. “Let him in,” he said. He reached the foyer just in time to see Loki stepping through the doorway. He was again in his Asgardian regalia, though Tony had to wonder if it was an illusion like last time, and that under it all Loki was gloriously naked. A man could hope.

No, wait! This was bad. Loki was not a good person. They were enemies, for heaven’s sake. But oh, those mischievous green eyes and long black hair were a welcome sight, even though Loki’s bearing was tall and haughty. At least until he saw Tony and broke into a smile. “Did you miss me?”

Tony had, so sorely, and his heart hurt to think about it. “Eh, I keep busy. Do you want something to drink?” He walked to a sideboard and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“No, your alcohol is like water to my kind,” Loki said. “I don’t have time to drink enough of it to feel anything.”

“Are you on some kind of schedule?” Tony took a drink and savored the burn of it.

“As per the terms of our agreement, I’m only on Earth for no more than twelve hours, then I return to Asgard, and here I am in your presence so I can’t cause any trouble.” He smiled tightly. Had his absence been punishing Tony for laying out these conditions? Who knew with that bag of cats.

Tony methodically took another drink. It was such an old habit he didn’t even think about it. Come upstairs, have a drink. “So you’re following rules now.”

“When it gets me what I want,” Loki said. He came over to Tony, his gait smooth, and he placed a kiss at the corner of his lips. “And I think you know what I want.”

Tony swallowed, and he set his glass aside. “Yeah? Here I thought you’d forgotten all about me.” He slipped an arm around Loki’s waist and claimed a proper kiss on the mouth.

Loki returned the gesture, then drew back and smiled softly. “Oh no, you’ve been the subject of many pleasant thoughts, my dear.”

Tony arched a brow. “Am I your dear now?”

“Has your eye strayed to anyone else since we fucked in your office?” Loki replied.

Shit. Tony hadn’t even noticed anyone else, and that wasn’t like him. His usual modus operandi was to blow through the Playboy centerfold calendar and send them on their way. Instead, he had been thinking of Loki, wondering what he was doing, if he was thinking of him. “Never mind, let’s talk about something else.”

Loki’s eyes brightened in his triumph. “I’d rather do something else,” he said, and he hooked a finger under Tony’s collar, drawing him toward the bedroom.

Tony told himself the only reason he was letting himself be led along was because he was going that direction anyway. He still had the upper hand here, honest.

Once they were in the bedroom, Loki methodically undressed Tony, starting with peeling off his layered, long-sleeve t-shirt. With a small wave of his hand, the illusion of his own clothing went away, leaving him -- as Tony had hoped -- gloriously naked. Damn. Tony couldn’t get over the perfection of that slender yet strong body. He was coming to accept that, while he might not be gay, or even really bi, he was decidedly Lokisexual.

Tony helped out by undoing his jeans. “So we’re getting right to it,” he said with a crooked grin.

Loki tugged the jeans down and off, then said, “Was there any reason to wait?”

Tony shrugged, trying to act casual despite his dick already getting hard. “Some people do foreplay.” He trailed hi fingertips down Loki’s bare side, and his eyes lidded.

Loki captured Tony’s hand and let him to the bed. “How novel of them. Get on your back.”

Tony laid back on the bed (because he chose to, not because he was told to), and licked his lips. Time for another ride.

Except Loki didn’t pounce on his cock or swallow it down like he had the last couple times. He climbed onto the bed with the grace of a predator and went right for the lube Tony kept in his nightstand drawer. “We’re going to do something different tonight,” he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Tony shoved himself up on his elbows and watched as Loki slathered his fingers in the slick stuff. Before he knew Loki’s intentions, Loki shoved his legs apart, then teased at his entrance, running his cool fingers up and down along the cleft of his ass. Tony sucked in a breath. It had been awhile since he had been on the receiving end of anal play, and Pepper had had far smaller fingers than Loki’s long ones.

Tony’s first thoughts were that he should put a stop to this, but his second thought was… why? In for a penny, in for a pounding.

Tony relaxed, and he let his legs part further. Loki slowly penetrated him with two fingers, easing them in and out. Tony knew how to take the intrusion, and he let it happen. Every time those fingers found the sweet spot inside him, his breath caught, and he shivered with pleasure.

Fuck, Loki was good. How many centuries had he had to practice his technique? Tony took his stiff cock in hand and gave it a few strokes, but Loki slapped his hand away and said, “No touching, not til I say.” Tony drew his hand away, giving up any pretense he had control over the situation. His cock twitched and throbbed whenever Loki teased as that spot.

It felt amazing, that pressure and friction. Loki added more lube to his fingers and kept working on Tony’s ass, getting him ready for what was coming. Tony had to grip the sheets to keep from grabbing his prick. If Loki didn’t stop, he was going to come without touching himself. He was so close.

Loki, however, seemed to have a sixth sense for when Tony was about to shoot, because he chose then to remove his fingers and to spread lube on his cock by stroking with a slick hand. Tony watched with mingled lust and trepidation. Oh, he wanted fucked, but he didn’t know if letting Loki top him was the wisest idea in the long run. “Woah, hey there. Let’s talk about this.” Besides, he’d had dildos up his backside but never a real cock.

Loki didn’t stop slicking himself up as he said in a deadpan, “I’m going to fuck you. Good talk.”

Tony paused, then laid back and looked up at the ceiling. He should not let someone like Loki have this kind of control over him. On the other hand, he needed that cock inside him. “Fair enough,” he said. He unwound his hands from the sheets so he could explore Loki’s pale skin with touch. It was just a fuck, he told himself. It didn’t matter who was on top because it didn’t mean anything.

The bitter thought stung, but Tony shook off the ache, focusing instead on tugging Loki closer. He leaned up for a kiss, twining his fingers in Loki’s hair.

Loki came forward, hands planted on either side of Tony’s head. “Someone’s ready,” he purred.

“Fuck yeah,” Tony said roughly. “Do it.”

Loki was all too happy to accommodate. He’d gotten Tony ready enough that he could penetrate him with little difficulty. Tony pressed down as the cock slid into him, making the intrusion easier. The pressure and fullness were what hit him first, and it burned -- oh, how it burned! -- but he gripped Loki’s ass, trying to pull him in more.

Loki nipped at his ear and murmured, “You’re a randy whore, aren’t you.”

Tony moaned in response and said through gritted teeth, “Shut up and fuck me.”

Loki’s low laughter served as his reply, and he hilted himself inside Tony. Tony could feel his cock throbbing inside, and he groaned, pulling Loki down for a kiss. At first Loki resisted, yanking his head up as he gave Tony a scolding look. Just who was in charge here? Then he descended with a brutal, bruising kiss, invading Tony’s mouth with his tongue as he withdrew and thrust again, nice and slow.

Tony rearranged himself as best he could, calves pressed to Loki’s chest. He couldn’t quite reach his cock at the odd angle, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. Loki, meanwhile, took the thrusting achingly slow, letting Tony adjust to having him balls deep inside him.

Tony’s cock twitched and throbbed, pooling slickness on his belly. Each downstroke rubbed him just the right way, and he gasped, toes curling. He wanted to come so badly. When was Loki going to give him his release?

Not for awhile, it turned out. Once Tony was used to the penetration, Loki picked up his pace, and Tony held onto him for dear life as the bed began to shake and the headboard slapped the wall. He was mindless in his bliss, barely aware of his own loud moans. It was so different with a real cock. The heat of it, the way it throbbed and moved. “Fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck, Loki, fuck me.”

Loki’s voice hitched as he said, “You’re so tight, dearest. I can barely believe how hot you feel around my prick.”

Tony tried to reach for his cock, but Loki had guaranteed there was no way he could while he was being fucked. It drove Tony nuts. He was so close he could feel his balls tightening, and he arched beneath Loki, trying to meet his thrusts. That sweet spot was so sensitive by this time all he could think about was one more thrust, one more sweet bit of friction. 

Loki gazed down at him, eyes darkened by lust and the sheer wicked delight of what they were doing. “Go on, lover,” he said. “Come for me.”

Tony tried again to take himself in hand, but when he couldn’t, he realized he was going to come anyway. One more thrust, then another and another, and his pleasure peaked. His cock throbbed and bobbed, and spurt after spurt of his seed coated his belly as he came hands-free.

“There’s a good boy,” Loki said softly. Then he withdrew and, with no real effort, he flipped Tony onto his hands and knees. Gripping his hip in one hand and the back of his neck in the other, he leaned down to breathe against Tony’s ear, “My turn.”

Tony held on for dear life as Loki started to thrust into him in earnest, sharp hammering thrusts that made him writhe as his oversensitive flesh protested. Tony cried out, twisting his hands in the sheets for purchase. The god was relentless, selfishly taking what was his, using Tony like a toy. A toy he enjoyed, clearly, a toy that got the job done nicely. Within moments, he his thrusts grew clumsier, and he finally hilted himself in Tony’s well-used ass, groaning loudly as Tony felt the hot rush of jism inside him.

No one could find out about this. No one.

Loki slumped, then pulled out and rolled to his back, looking supremely pleased with himself. Tony collapsed beside him and tried to catch his breath. “That was…”

“The way it’s going to be from now on?” Loki said. He gathered Tony in his arms and kissed his sweat-beaded brow. “Sometimes, yes.”

Tony said, “I was going to say phenomenal.”

Loki kissed him again, this time on the mouth, and Tony responded with weary pleasure. When their lips parted, Loki murmured, “I’ve only got that ridiculous time limit you’ve given me, darling. Let us rest so we can get in another round or three before it’s time for me to go.”

Tony let his eyes drift closed. What had he gotten himself into? What was this becoming? He should have spent the past two weeks strategizing instead of assuming it was all over. He felt too good to worry about it just then, though. It would be future-Tony’s problem. He was always giving that guy the short end of the stick. He let himself doze pleasantly, with the scent of Loki and sex lulling him into a rare moment of peace. Maybe, for that alone, whatever fallout that came from this would be worth it.


End file.
